Back To Black
by Going Rogue
Summary: Remus asks Hermione to solve a prophecy that he found after he took down Mrs. Black's portrait. She finds more than she bargained for. Post HBP


Back To Black

Summary: Remus asks Hermione to solve a prophecy that he found after he took down Mrs. Black's portrait. She finds more than she bargained for. (Post HBP) (Ships: HP/GinW RL/NT RW/LL SB/HG Implied: RW/HG DM/HG)

AN: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter one

Hermione stared at the prophecy her eyes wide open, "This has something to do with the Black family but what?" Pushing away from the desk and rubbing her tired brown eyes she let out a sigh why Remus gave her this she would never know. She had so much other work to do though thanks to the destruction of Voldemort (Not that she was complaining) it became her job to help find the death eaters. She was happy to do it but the paperwork was endless.

~Flashback to a week before~

"_**MUDBLOOD! BLOOD TRAITORS! HALF BREEDS IN MY HOUSE! OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU OUT!"**_

Remus was getting extremely upset with that portrait everyone had tried, but him, to blast the portrait off the wall. He walked right up to the screaming woman and pulled out his wand, **"SHUT UP WOMAN!"** He yelled and blasted the portrait. At that it fell off the wall and was ripped to shreds behind the portrait though was a piece of yellowed parchment that was folded up. He picked it up and read.

"_Everything falls and revolves around the veil. Go on to the veil and find that the blackest of nights and the brightest of days but everything you know, everything you love, and everything you want will fall back to Black."_

He let out a sigh and carried the piece of parchment down the stairs and into the library, "Hermione…Hermione wake up."

The young woman was asleep at the desk paperwork all around her. She lifted her head up her once bushy brown hair had tamed some. It was still wild but it framed her face and looked like silk curls. Her cinnamon eyes looked tired but grew bright when she saw her old professor.

"Hello Remus."

He smiled "Hermione would you mind taking a look at this." He handed her the parchment and smiled, "You are the brightest witch of the age so you should easily be able to solve it."

Hermione flushed some and nodded, "Alright I'll get to it."

~End of Flashback~

She thought about the parchment, in her hand, as she walked out of the library. "Oh Bugger!" It was Ginny who seemed to be looking all though the house for something. The pretty redhead ran around the house in her night clothes shaking her head softly. "Hermione have you seen my green shirt?"

Hermione shook her head, "No sorry Gin."

The redhead smiled and looked at the brunette's hand, "Did you figure out the prophecy yet?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "No. I know it might have to do with Sirius though." Ginny smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Want to help me make breakfast for Harry…both him and Ron have a match today. Are you going?" Hermione shook her head, "I'll think about it. If I can get off of work, I'll go." Hermione went up the stairs to go get dressed.

~Meanwhile in the Veil~

Sirius felt extreme pain and knew the others around him felt the same pain. He felt his body go though another burst of pain and then he heard pops like apparateing then he himself apparate into his old room. At least he thought it was. The room was so bright and looked very different.

Harry woke up and shook himself, since defeating Voldemort he kept having the strangest dreams but this one didn't make sense, "Sirius isn't alive he's dead…"

"I thought I was dead too Harry obviously I was wrong." At the sound of the voice he hadn't heard in so long he almost screamed because standing in front of him was Sirius looking the same as he had before he fell into the veil…in fact he looked even younger.

"I'm seeing things again." Harry said to himself as he shook his head, "Nope Sirius is not here. I am officially crazy and should be in a loony bin"

Just as he said that Ginny opened the bedroom door. "Breakfast Harry…" Her eyes went wide when she saw Sirius and she walked over to where Harry sat. "Do you see what I see?" She asked her brown eyes wide in shock. "Siri…Sirius?"

Sirius laughed gruffly, "In the flesh!" Harry looked at his wife his green eyes staring, "You see him too, so I'm not dreaming? I'm not crazy?"

Ginny reached over and pinched her husband's arm, "I think not."

Harry rubbed his arm to stop the pain, "Ow Gin…that hurt."

Hermione walked into the room. "What's taking you guys so long?" When she saw Sirius her eyes went wide and then she fainted.

It was a good thing that Harry was standing for he caught his best friend and picked her up, "She's heavier than she looks!"

Sirius laughed, "Um could we eat something…I'm starved." Sirius took Hermione from Harry and started down the stairs with her in his arms.

The food was setting out on the table and Sirius gently placed Hermione on the couch. "Ok Harry would you fill me in on what's happened…you look older and why aren't you lot at school."

Harry sighed, "Alright let's see Hermione is 21 and Ron and I are 20 going on 21 so we are out of school. Ginny here is 19 and she works for the ministry."

Sirius cut him off, "How long was I in the veil."

Harry looked at him with sad eyes, "Almost six years. In that time Dumbledore was killed."

Ginny cut her husband off putting an arm around him, "By Snape but it was all a ploy to make Voldemort believe everything was going according to his plan. Draco joined our side, Snape was killed after being found out a traitor to Voldemort and we lost Dean, Charlie, and Moody in the final battle but…"

Ginny was cut off by the waking Hermione, "We won the war…Harry plays Quidditch part time and the other half he's an Auror. Ginny and I work in the Ministry and Ron well he plays quidditch with Harry." Hermione looked at her watch and grabbed a piece of toast. "Speaking of which I have to be off before Percy has my arse." She smiled and grabbed her large amounts of paperwork and shrunk it down then smiled at them all, "The match is at two, right Ginny?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes Draco already said he would be there."

Hermione smiled some, "I'll try ok?" She apparated out of the house.

Sirius smiled as he ate his food, "Same Hermione I know." He laughed gruffly and looked at Ginny, "Was I cleared of my charges?"

Harry smiled, "Yep! Oh but I guess they think your dead…Hermione should be back any moment to drag you to see Percy."

Sirius thought about Hermione and smiled, she had grown up quite a bit. She wasn't tall about five foot three or five four. She was shapely and slightly curved. She was pretty but she did seem to have a small scar right above her left eye most likely from the final battle.

~With Hermione~

"Percy I'm telling you, I thought I was crazy, but Sirius is alive and well!" She was getting mad at the newest minister of magic.

"Hermione you shouldn't say such things before I've had my coffee." At that moment Penelope, his wife, walked in with his coffee. "Thank you, love."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Your welcome." She smiled at Hermione and walked out.

Taking a sip of his coffee. "Alright how do you know that he's alive?"

Hermione sighed, "I'll go get him if you want me to!" She sighed and apparated to go get Sirius.

~Back at the house~

"Sirius, will you come with me?" Hermione said apperating back to the house and walking into the Kitchen.

Sirius was eating his pancakes and looked at her, "Ok…Percy does not believe you right?"

Hermione nodded, "Come on we're apperating."

~Back at the Ministry~

Hermione pushed Sirius into Percy's office, "See I told you!"

Percy looked godsmacked, "Your dead!"

Sirius smirked, "So everyone's been telling me." He smiled and sat down in a chair.

Hermione looked at both of them, "Talk ok?" She walked out and went in to her office. She leaned over and worked on her paperwork, it was on Lucius Malfoy, was one of the Death eaters that escaped death in the final battle. Narcissa had asked her to find him for her. She sighed and went back to work.

A knock caused her to look up and see a handsome white blond haired man. "Hello Hermione."

She smiled at Draco "Morning Draco."

He walked around and looked over her shoulder, "Still looking for my dear old dad." He said sarcastic tone; "Your mother-" He cut her off with a hand to her lips, "Speaking of mum she wants to take you and me out to dinner tonight…as a thank you once again."

Hermione laughed when he removed his hand, "If she wants to thank me any more she might as well just give me a magical card that says 'thank you' every time she thinks of me." Draco looked at her and laughed.

Finally he held his arms out, "I missed you Hermione."

She blushed softly and gave him a hug, "I missed you too." She whispered in his ear.

He let her go and she sat back down, "Well I'll see you at lunch and the game right?" Hermione nodded, "Sure." She heard the door closed and got back to work trying not to think of the former slytherin who was now her friend.

~Draco~

Draco walked into Percy's office with the paper work in his hand, "Hey Percy…" His eyes went wide when he saw Sirius, "I didn't expect you to be here."

Sirius smiled, "Hello Draco…Hermione brought me here to see Percy." Draco's eyes went wide at her name he wouldn't kid himself even though he would never admit it he had a crush on the girl-no woman he worked with.

Draco had grown up he was very tall towering over most at about 6'2. He was lean from all his years of Quidditch and his white blond hair reached to his chin. His startling gray-blue eyes looked shocked at what most would consider, his cousin.

"Well I could say that it's nice to see you but…that would be a lie." He said his signature Malfoy smirk coming to his lips.

Sirius glared, "I could too."

Percy looked at both of them and glared, "Hate to end the family reunion but I have work to do. More since your no longer dead Sirius…good to have you back." He turned to the paperwork and hoped that would be enough to send them on their way.

Draco got the hint and left the office. Sirius on the other hand walked out and walked into Hermione's office. "Ello Mione!"

She jumped placing a hand over her chest and glaring at him over paperwork, "You didn't have to scare me!"

Sirius laughed a laugh that caused color to rise in Hermione's cheeks, "Yes, love, I did."

She glared at him over her coffee cup then started more paper work. Sirius watched her, a grin on his face. "What's all this for?" Hermione didn't even look up as she said calmly, "Catching Death Eaters." She smiled softly as she completed another set of paper work. "Now Sirius I'm sure you want to keep bothering me but Ginny floo'd to tell me that there is someone back at Grimwald that wants to see you. Someone you know very well." Sirius stood quickly and walked over to the floo. "Remus?" Hermione nodded. "Yep him and his wife." Sirius grinned, "Oh I have to see this!" He floo'd away leaving Hermione giggling softly.

Chapter 1 ends.


End file.
